Buffy vs the Evil Dentist
by Spike's Lil Devil
Summary: B/S The return of The Gem of Amarra. Buffy gets a job at a dentists office. You should read A New Beginning first.


                                                                        Buffy Vs. the Evil Dentist

Disclaimer: I don't own B. t. V. S. I only own Dr. Payne.

A/N: Please R + R. This is the sequel to "A New Beginning" so read it before this.

Spoilers: Just a tiny bit for "Double Meat Place."

            Buffy decided that working at the Double Meat Palace just wasn't her thing. She agreed with Spike, working there was going to kill her. Then one day she saw an ad for being a receptionist at a dentist's office. All she had to know was how to keep track of records and how to do math. So she went in the next morning.

"Hi, are you Dr. Wayne Payne?"

"Yes, yes. I'm the owner of this dentist office."

"Hi, I'm Buffy and I'm here for the job."

"Yes, of course Ms. Summers."

"How'd you know my last name?"

"Um, I, uh, read your resume."

"Sure."

"Ms. Buffy Summers, welcome to the office."

************************************************************************************************************

            Once Buffy got home she had to talk to Spike.

"Spike, there's something weird about my new boss."

"What, they're not a demon for once," said Spike laughing.

"There's something weird about him." 

"Why's that love?"

"Because he's my old dentist from L. A."

"People move love."

"Not a dentist that's been dead for eight years."

"Bloody hell."

************************************************************************************************************

            Buffy sneaked into the office to get some information on her new boss.

"Yes, it's right here."

"What's right here love?"

"Spike, how dare you follow me?"

"Because I'm your husband."

"Still, that's not a reason.'

"Yes, it is love."

"Spike, just make yourself useful."

"Fine, but what did you find?"

"Dr. Payne's death certificate."

"Why'd he keep that here?"

"He probably thinks that it's safer here."

************************************************************************************************************

            Buffy and Spike got home and started looking through the files.

"Spike, I realized how he died."

"How love?"

"He was turned."

"How do you know love?"

"I was at his funeral and he had bite marks on his neck."

"So is there anything else?"

"He can go into the sun though."

"Bloody hell, there's more than one Gem of Amarra."

"Spike, this means I can't stake him."

"Love, get him to take off the ring."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

************************************************************************************************************

"Good morning Dr. Payne."

"Good morning Ms. Summers."

"Dr. Payne, at 12:00 this afternoon that fears all circles. Especially rings."

"Fine, here's my ring."

"Sir, she asked for you to wait outside in the sun so she'll see you."

            Then he vamped out.

"I don't think that's necessary, Ms. Summers."

"Oh, you can't because you just happen to be a vampire. Well boss guess what, I'm the Slayer."

            At that instant Buffy pulled out her stake and Dr. Payne was vamp dust that would be blowing in the wind.

************************************************************************************************************

            Buffy got to go home early due to the fact that her boss was dust and ashes blowing in the wind all over Sunnydale.

"Spike, what if I told you that I found something that would allow you to go outside in the middle of the day?"

"I'd tell you thanks and that you've got the Gem of Amarra."

"Great, you've just ruined your surprise."

"You mean you got him to take the ring off."

"Yeah, tell him that there's a patient that fears rings and get out a pointy piece of wood."

"So you staked him love."

"Yeah, so here's the ring."

"Thanks love," said Spike while slipping the ring on.

"Come on Spike, we can go outside and watch the sunset."

            Once the couple got out side they kissed under an old oak tree with the sun shinning on them.

                                                                                    Fin 


End file.
